


Circles That I Find

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond in a hallway and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles That I Find

It should be the familiar hallway, light and airy--he  passes through many times a day--but it isn't, it's a gloomy corridor receding into darkness, beyond sight. Portraits line the walls  and, from each, the solemn, fated face of a young man--all men, why all men?--watches his bewildered progress. They're waiting for him to name them, he knows, but he can't. He hastens past, seeking the one, somewhere ahead--but where? And who?  


'Elros', exclaims Elrond, awakening--and crystal-clear, the memory of each scion of Elros returns, loved as they were, each in turn lost to time.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "hallway" at Tolkien Weekly on LiveJournal.  
> Perhaps to be continued--the prompt series is based on Cluedo and I don't know where it might take me.
> 
> ETA: I seem to have forgotten to add, earlier, that "hallway" reminded me of a couple of lines in the song "Windmills of Your Mind" and that the title is also taken from the song.


End file.
